BESO DE NOVIOS
by Bra Brief de Son
Summary: Este one shot trata de la inocencia de dos niños (y un adulto) tratando de saber qué es un "beso de novios" poniendo en aprietos a los demás…


Corporación Cápsula…

Todo comienza cuando Goten (de 7 años) estaba en la Corporación Cápsula jugando con su amigo Trunks (de 8 años) y éste le presume que tiene una novia, se llama Mai y es la niña más bonita de su salón de clases…

Sí Goten -decía el niño pelilila- Mai y yo somos novios desde hace 2 días; he escuchado que sólo si nos damos un beso de novios seremos novios de verdad…-finalizaba Trunks de brazos cruzados frente a su amigo-.

Goten a diferencia de su amigo, no tenía contacto con niños o niñas de su edad porque su madre Milk le ponía maestros particulares…la única chica aparte que conocía era Videl, la amiga de su hermano Gohan con la que entrenó meses atrás…

Oye Trunks, ¿qué es una novia?...

¿Qué? No me digas que no lo sabes…Pues una novia es…es…no lo sé exactamente...pero mamá me explicó que es cuando te llevas muy bien con una niña, tanto que compartes tu almuerzo, juegan juntos todos los días y te enoja cuando se ríe con alguien más que no eres tú… y deciden compartir pasatiempos mutuos…sí eso es. Por eso se hacen novios, para que no comparta su almuerzo con nadie más y sólo juegue contigo…y también me dijo que los novios de verdad se dan "besos de novios"…

¿Y eso también incluye entrenar juntos? Verdad Trunks.

Sí, por supuesto, porque entrenar es un pasatiempo, es como jugar -explicaba el pelilila sintiéndose grande-.

¿Y los besos de novios…eso cómo se come? -Goten sorprendido, nunca había escuchado ese término-.

Mamá no quiso explicarme que significaba…se puso muy extraña cuando lo mencionó y me dijo que ésa pregunta se la hiciera a mi papá, que él era el encargado de explicármelo…-recordaba Trunks-. Y todavía no se lo pregunto…pero supongo que es como cuando tu abuela te besa en la mejilla mientras te ofrece comida ¿o no?...porque eso es un beso y te está compartiendo comida y el preparar comida es uno de los pasatiempos de mi abuela…-el chico pelilila tampoco sabía cuál era el significado-.

Pero tu abuela no es tu novia…-decía el pelinegro frustrado por la respuesta-.

Si es cierto Goten, tendré que preguntárselo a papá durante el entrenamiento…para así ser un novio de verdad con Mai…¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas también a tu papá? Puesto que ya regresó del otro mundo y así será más fácil comprenderlo si tenemos 2 respuestas…-Trunks ingenuamente creía que el padre de Goten era como su padre Vegeta-.

Sí…sigamos jugando…-continuaron con su guerra de agua en el patio de la casa-.

Goten regresó a casa volando, ya era un niño "grande" por eso su mamá le daba permiso de ir a visitar a su amigo siempre y cuando se portara bien y no llegara de noche…

Ya regresé…¿Dónde está papá? -preguntaba Goten ansioso al ver sólo a su madre en la cocina-.

Milk últimamente estaba de muy buen humor desde la llegada de su esposo del otro mundo, porque ahora que estaba vivo otra vez volvían a ser una familia completa y aparte estaba contenta porque Gokú se había puesto a trabajar en la granja familiar…

Tu padre está trabajando en el campo, si vas a verlo te encargo que le lleves comida, ¿si podrás Goten?...

Claro que puedo -decía el chico tratando de abarcar todos los recipientes de comida-.

Al llegar vió a su padre dormido en un árbol y que se despertó con el olor de la comida…

Hola papá, mamá te mandó ésto -Gokú empezó a devorar todo cuanto podía-.

Si no comes me lo acabaré -decía Gokú con la boca llena hacia su hijo-.

Los dos hombres acabaron con todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

El chico ni tan siquiera había visto que su padre le diera un beso a su madre en la mejilla, se le hizo muy raro por lo que le dijo Trunks de que las personas que comparten comida y pasatiempos, que se hacen reír y todo eso, sí lo hacían…Sin embargo, Goten tenía una misión en mente y era preguntarle a su padre…¿Tú y mamá son novios? -preguntaba Goten ingenuamente a su padre, realmente no entendía bien los roles de sus padres al haber vivido toda su corta vida junto con una madre viuda que cuidó de él y de Gohan, ahora de repente tenía un papá y nunca los había visto besarse, eso era raro porque hasta a Bulma la había visto que besara en la mejilla al saiya padre de Trunks en alguna ocasión-.

No, tu mamá y yo somos esposos. Supongo que somos más que novios. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Goten?

Porque no sé que significa un "beso de novios"…Trunks me dijo que es lo que hacen las personas que comparten cosas como comida y pasatiempos…

Ehh…-Tendré que preguntárselo a Milk pensaba Gokú tan confundido como su hijo-. ¿Qué te parece si te lo respondo mañana? -con guiño hacia su pequeño hijo-.

Sí está bien papá.

Al día siguiente en Corporación Cápsula Vegeta entrenaba a Trunks desde muy temprano cuando en un descanso…

Oye papá ¿tú sabes qué es un beso de novios?

¿Queeé? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué ésa pregunta Trunks? -Vegeta con ceño fruncido-.

Es que mamá me dijo que te preguntara a ti y…-el saiya estaba furioso, dejó hablando sólo a su hijo y fue a buscar a Bulma-.

A lo lejos Trunks escuchó gritos con eco desde dentro de su casa, eran de su madre y de su padre…no entendía porque discutían de la nada…

En la montaña Paoz Gokú se despertó temprano porque tenía que plantar muchas semillas…había visto salir volando a su hijo Gohan a la preparatoria ya que le quedaba muy lejos y tenía que madrugar también…terminó de alistarse y ya se iba dejando dormida a su esposa cuando recordó que había olvidado la pregunta de Goten sobre el "beso de novios" -se sentó en la cama junto a su esposa y le movió el hombro para despertarla-.

Milk entreabrió los ojos…¿qué sucede Gokú?.

Nada Milk…es que tengo que preguntarte algo que no supe responderle a Goten ayer. ¿Qué es un beso de novios?

Hay Gokú qué cosas dices, además nuestro pequeño Goten es muy chico para que pregunte ésas cosas, de seguro es porque lo dejo ir a jugar con Trunks y ya sabemos que Bulma es muy liberal, de seguro ahí lo escuchó…y ehh ¿en verdad no lo sabes Gokú? -Milk sonrojada-. Si su esposo no lo sabía…explicaba muchas cosas.

Es que no lo sé…¿tiene algo de malo por lo que Goten no deba saberlo? -Gokú sorprendido-.

Pues no tiene nada de malo pero Goten todavía es un niño pequeño y ellos no comprenden del todo como los adultos -volteando a ver a su esposo y que de hecho aunque fuese un adulto también entraba en esa categoría-. Bueno te lo explicaré Gokú…un "beso de novios" es en realidad cualquier beso especial que se dan con amor dos personas que se quieren ya sean novios o esposos, es como un obsequio que se dan por quererse tanto el uno al otro -terminaba Milk dejando a Gokú con más dudas-.

-Gokú lo meditó por un minuto…-. Ah ya entiendo, si un beso de novios es lo mismo que un beso de esposos…entonces es un beso en la mejilla ¿o no? - Gokú desde que se comprometió con Milk en el torneo de artes marciales número 23 aprendió lo que significaba un beso y bueno ya estando casados ella a veces lo sorprendía con un beso en la mejilla, nunca había pasado de ser sólo eso, aunque ya tuviesen 2 hijos (quién lo diría)-.

Después de tantos años Milk comprendió que su querido esposo Gokú no la besaba de verdad porque en realidad no sabía el significado exacto del término…y ella que todo el tiempo pensaba que a Gokú no le gustaba besar.

Gokú ¿sabes que hay otros tipos de besos que los esposos y los novios se obsequian y no sólo pueden darse en la mejilla? -decía Milk ruborizada-.

¿En serio? ¿Y en dónde más pueden besarse? -Gokú con extrema seriedad a su esposa-.

Si cierras los ojos te muestro. -Milk estaba muy nerviosa-.

¿Tengo que cerrar los ojos?

Sí, porque sólo así pueden sentir sus almas. Es algo muy íntimo.

Ah es como sentir el Ki del oponente…-Gokú cerró los ojos esperando que fuese rápido lo que su esposa tenía que mostrarle o se le iba a hacer tarde-.

Goten despertó por ruidos extraños provenientes del cuarto de sus padres, corrió a ver qué pasaba…

¿Mamá…Papá…están bien? -Goten tocando la puerta-.

Si hijo, salimos en un momento -contestó su madre-.

Goten amodorrado bajó a encender la pantalla a la sala y se puso a ver caricaturas aún en pijamas, por suerte hoy no tenía clases particulares, unos minutos después salieron sus padres rumbo a la cocina…el chico se había quedado dormido en el mueble.

Gokú y Milk se comportaban como recién casados en luna de miel, ahora que el saiya sabía lo que era un "beso de novios" no paraba de ponerlo en práctica y abrazar a su esposa -¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que eran tan deliciosos los besos de verdad Milk? -preguntaba Gokú hacia su esposa-.

Pues pensé que no te gustaban Gokú.

Me he vuelto adicto a ellos desde ahora Milk y ya no iré al trabajo hoy, ya es tarde…-continuaron besándose, al terminarlo se quedaron abrazados y viéndose cariñosamente-. Ni siquiera se acordaron de su pequeño hijo.

Goten entró a la cocina después de casi media hora de quedarse dormido en la sala, viendo a sus padres abrazándose y corrió también a abrazarlos, era un niño muy afectuoso e inocente, y por lo visto sus padres se querían mucho y eso le alegraba.

Hijo, eres un buen niño -Gokú alborotándole el cabello-, hoy iremos de pesca con tu mamá y desayunaremos allá-.

Sii -Goten emocionado-.

Días después…Trunks visitó a su amigo en la montaña Paoz.

Oye Goten ¿tu padre te dijo qué significaba un beso de novios? -el pelilila preocupado-.

Ehh cuando le pregunté no me supo decir y dijo que me diría al día siguiente pero se me olvidó volverle a preguntar y a él también decirme. Pero lo que sí sé es que desde entonces mis papás se comportan extraño, mi papá no ha ido a trabajar y mi mamá no se ha enojado con él, al contrario, hemos ido a pescar y de picnic todos los días, ha sido genial -terminaba Goten feliz-.

¿Qué? Pues mis papás están enojados, ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra y papá no quiere entrenar conmigo desde entonces…y ahora Mai y yo no seremos novios de verdad -Trunks triste-.

Ya sé -dijo el menor-, le preguntaremos a mi hermano Gohan, él debe saber porque es muy inteligente y grande.

Gohan (de 18 años) regresó de la escuela, le esperaban 2 niños con ansías en casa.

Tenemos que hablar contigo Gohan -Trunks y Goten al unísono-.

Ehh y ahora, ¿qué les sucede niños? ¿Y mis papás no están en casa? -El adolescente había llegado con mucha hambre-.

No hermano, fueron a Corporación Cápsula a hablar con el Sr Vegeta y Bulma, dijeron que era muy importante que nos quedáramos aquí mientras tanto -decía Goten-.

Sí, nuestros papás se comportan extraño desde hace unos días…y creo que es por lo que Goten y yo les preguntamos…-Trunks cabizbajo-.

¿Y qué les preguntaron? ¿Qué podría ser tan malo? -Gohan algo preocupado, por tanta tarea y estudios no notó nada extraño en casa-.

Les preguntamos ¿qué era un beso de novios?

¿Queeé? -Gohan muy sorprendido-.

Gohan era un chico muy listo, sabía perfectamente qué contestarle a dos niños pequeños sin complicarse tanto como los adultos…

Verán niños, un beso de novios no es otra cosa que besar la mano de una chica mientras te arrodillas para pedirle que sea tu novia…

¿Eso es todo? BAHH es algo muy estúpido y por eso tanto alboroto -contestaba Trunks fastidiado-.

Sí, es muy simple, ¿o no? Vamos a Corporación Cápsula a ver a nuestros padres -Los chicos no necesitan tantas explicaciones de adultos que tampoco comprenderán pensaba el adolescente, mientras los 3 volaban hacia casa de Trunks-.

En Corporación Cápsula…

Milk estaba muy enojada con Bulma interrogándole el por qué tenía que ser tan liberal e imprudente con su hijo Trunks que a su vez echaba a perder a su hijo Goten…

Los 2 saiyas también estaban presentes, salvo que Gokú no estaba molesto. Sin embargo, Vegeta sí y más con Bulma por dejarle a él la tarea de explicarle todas esas cosas a Trunks que aún no sabía cómo abordar con él y además eran cosas que élla tenía que explicarle.

En eso llegaron los 3 chicos…

Oigan no sé por qué hacen tanto alboroto, Gohan ya nos explicó qué es un beso de novios…-Trunks molesto-.

¿¡Queeé!? -Todos sorprendidos y asustados, hasta Gokú-.

Nos dijo que es cuando te arrodillas mientras besas la mano de una chica y le pides que sea tu novia…-respondía Goten-.

Gohan volteó a ver a los adultos con cara de "me deben una".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado, me inspiré en un rato de ocio. Regalo post-reyes :)


End file.
